


The First

by emziewrites



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2minkey - Freeform, GIRLee, Multi, and girl Kibum, with girl Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emziewrites/pseuds/emziewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minjung has grown tired of her lonely, single existence, even though she’s come to accept it for the most part… when she’s approached by a couple with an offer she simply can’t refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: 2minkey (with Taemin, Gwiboon and Minjung)
> 
> Rating: NC17
> 
> Genre: Mostly PWP with some cute romance and fluff slotted in~
> 
> Word Count: 9,858 words overall.
> 
> A/N: So I imagine that Minjung is actually a little younger than both Taemin and Gwiboon, while Tae is still younger than Gwiboon, but they are all of legal age, etc, etc. This is only 4 parts long, but idk depending on the response I may/may not write another drabble or two in this universe, but I don’t know yet, we’ll see~. Anyways, please do enjoy the goodness ;;;;

 

Steam swirled around her, fogging up the glass, making the air so thick it was hard to see. The faucet of the shower head angled towards the wall opposite her, using the sound of the water to mask her huffs and whines. With her head back against the tile wall, sitting with knees bent, thighs parted, one hand between them, the other clenched into a fist so tight her knuckles were turned white. The muscles of her right arm ached as she worked her fingers down on her clit, but she persevered, so close to the end her thighs were trembling uncontrollably.

 

A cry almost made it past her lips as she came, biting down on her bottom lip to muffle the sound while she slowed the motion of her fingers, gliding gentle circles over her overworked bud until her breaths evened out and she felt like she could stand on her legs again.

 

Long maroon hair fell over her shoulders as she stood under the stream of water, puffing out a few more breaths. She kept telling herself she didn’t need – or want – a boyfriend or a girlfriend, or anything, that the thought of having one was ridiculous and a waste of her time, seeing as she worked so much and spent any remaining time she had with her friends. Splitting that time with another person just didn’t feel practical.

 

But that didn’t mean she didn’t long for someone who could touch her and make her _feel_ things. No matter how she thought about it though, it still came down to the fact that such a person would be considered a partner and her argument of having no time for that became horribly invalid.

 

Frustrated, she turned off the water and reached for her towel.

 

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

 

“So tell me, are you gonna keep masturbating in the shower for the rest of your life? Or are you gonna get a boyfriend at some point?”

 

Minjung chocked, spitting water from her mouth. “Sooyoung!” She cried, coughing as she leaned over the sink.

 

Her sister just laughed, grinning cheekily and leaning on her hands, elbows on the breakfast bench where she sat. Elegant fingers were woven together, creating a menacing trap between her palms. “It’s a perfectly valid question, you know.”

 

“Not over breakfast it’s not!” Minjung stated, reaching for an apple from the middle of the kitchen island, where her sister sat on one of the four stools, her own breakfast set out in front of her. Lowing her voice to a hiss, as if their parents were actually home, Minjung tried to be as menacing as possible with the sister who never really took her seriously. “And can you just _not_ for once? It’s none of your business.”

 

“Sure it is!” Sooyoung said, voice as loud as ever. “You’re my sweet, little sister, you should get all you want in life – including a boyfriend.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Minjung just walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door, already chewing on a bite from her apple.

 

“Have a good day at work, sweetie~!” Her sister called, making a small part of Minjung smile, just a little.

 

She knew that in her heart – deep, deep down – Sooyoung really did have her best interests at heart, it still drove her crazy to the extent that she would _talk_ about things that embarrassed her. And really, what did she expect her to do? Go out and just _find_ a boyfriend like they grew on trees or something? Unlikely.

 

When she arrived at work Minjung had to remind herself that it wasn’t finding a person who was interested in her that was the problem, but finding one she could even be a little bit interested in. Or just didn’t give her the creeps when she served them. Many of the men she encountered at work were too young or too old to be flirting with her, and acted like it was their God given right to be gross. Still, she smiled politely and served each one without showing how dearly she wanted to tip a jug of water over their heads.

 

It was a breath of relief when, after the lunch time rush had come to an end, she was suddenly serving a couple not much older than herself – or perhaps they were even younger than they appeared, she couldn’t tell – who weren’t rude or pushy or even flirting obnoxiously with her in any way. But she could feel the way their eyes lingered. Where they were lingering, she couldn’t tell, nor did she feel uncomfortable at all, but they simply just… _lingered_.

 

“Tell me something, Minjung.” The woman asked, her eyes flickering to the badge clipped to the breast of Minjung’s white blouse midsentence. “Is there… anyone waiting for you after you finish work? A boyfriend? Or even a girlfriend?”

 

Not sure what the question was really for, Minjung smiled politely and replied, “No, I don’t have either. I’ve… I’ve never had one.” The look of disbelief on their faces was enough to brighten her day a little more. “It’s okay though, I’m not too bothered by it.” She admitted. Most times, when asked a similar question, she’d lie and blow the question off. What made her tell the basic truth this time however, was beyond her.

 

An understanding smile rose to the woman’s lips and then her gaze met with her partner’s, a silent message being passed without even a change of expression, before both pairs of eyes returned to her. “Tae and I are… shall we say, looking for an extra person; one more partner to our relationship. We understand that it’s not for everyone, and that has been a part of the problem, unfortunately.”

 

Minjung’s eyelids fluttered in surprise, lips parting as she fought to find words. “And… you’re asking if I’m interested?” She asked.

 

The woman was looking at her softly, kindly, as she handed her a slip of folded paper. “Let yourself think about it for a bit, and if you’re interested just give me a call or send a message. If you have any questions, you’re more than welcome to clarify them, or if you want to meet up, we’ll be more than willing.”

 

For a moment, Minjung hesitated, not sure if giving two complete strangers any kind of promise would be such a good idea, but something about them, the way they were obviously attracted but not pushy either making her question her better judgement.

 

In the end, she smiled and accepted the paper. “Okay.”

 

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

 

For several days the slip of paper was a heavy weight on her mind. She’d put it in her wallet the first second she could, not wanting to lose such a thing when she may need it.

 

The strangest, and perhaps hardest, part was that life simply continued on. She didn’t see the couple again at the café and she came to look out for them each day, raising her head whenever a customer walked in hoping it would be them. When at home, she would take the paper out and stare at the numbers, phone in her other hand, contemplating taking the plunge into something _different_ for once.

 

It was a full week later that Minjung sent the first text message.

 

_‘Hi, this is Minjung, the girl from the café? I just wanted to… I don’t know what I wanted. Are you both well?’_

 

It was late in the evening and she wasn’t sure if she’d get a response, so she put the phone down and picked up her game controller in the hopes of distracting herself in a video game. But before she could even press play her phone chimed, a message coming through.

 

_‘Hey sweetheart, it’s so good to hear from you. Tae and I are well thanks. How about you? I hope work hasn’t been too hard on you.’_

 

Somehow, it was just so _easy_ picking up the phone and replying, game forgotten as she lay back in bed and before she knew it, the clock read midnight and she still wasn’t tired.

 

Taemin was soon added to the chat, his messages only coming through now and again over many days, Gwiboon the type to hold a text conversation with her even though it was obvious that Taemin was reading everything they said. The best conversation she had with Taemin was when she mentioned that she was into video games, his interest immediately captured as he gave her the third degree, asking what games she played, what she _should_ play and excitedly talking about games they both played already. Gwiboon gave several amused comments during the conversation that made Minjung smile broadly.

 

But at least she had _something_ in common with Taemin.

 

After a few weeks of talking casually with the pair, Minjung decided that working her way into the topic wouldn’t work well, so she jumped straight into it, having it said before their conversation could distract her.

 

_‘Can I ask you to be a little clearer about what you want from me? If we were to meet up, I mean’_

 

_‘Yes,’_ Gwiboon replied, _‘We, Tae and I, enjoy each other’s company very much. We are in love.’_ She clarified. _‘But… we need MORE And while we’ve had a few once off “gatherings” with a third person, none of them were interested in the commitment we’re looking for.’_

 

_‘But watching you working, seeing how you smiled and held patience with people who must have been so frustrating, we couldn’t help but be interested in you,’_ Taemin added.

 

_‘So… you’re after a third wheel?’_ Minjung clarified, feeling like that would be her place in the relationship.

 

_‘No. We’re looking for the last leg on our three legged stool. So to speak :)’_ Gwiboon explained, _‘Being in a three way relationship is about being equal, and each getting what they need out of the relationship. The same way any other relationship works, just with three people instead of two.’_

 

_‘I see…’_ Minjung wrote, but also muttered to herself, her mind mulling over the possibilities, the pros and the cons.

 

Did that mean that if she needed a particular fantasy to be attended to… would they help her make it a reality? It wasn’t something she wanted to ask them yet, though it was a factor of the deal she was toying with that would be involved. Because it all seemed that while the pair were after more than just sex, there was no doubt that they had a healthy sex life. If she joined their relationship, she would definitely be involved.

 

That filled her with both excitement and nervousness.

 

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

 

It soon came to be that even when Minjung wasn’t involved, Gwiboon and Taemin would hold their own conversations in the group chat, so comfortable with her presence, even at a distance, that they didn’t mind her reading it all. Even though Minjung could only imagine that the pair was already lying in bed together anyway while they were messaging. She read the texts coming through without really thinking much of them, until one night her name was mentioned, back tracking enough to read the follow up.

 

They were talking about _sex_ and what they should do the next time they have it.

 

Swallowing the pool of saliva from her tongue, Minjung reread the message directed at her again and tried to ignore the way her body practically tingled. It was Taemin who had sent it, the conversation about what kinks they should try suddenly including her.

 

_‘So, Minnie, what turns you on? ;)’_

 

She honestly didn’t know how to reply at first, her mind going blank as she fought to find an answer. Or even just the words to use to reply in the first place. She’d never really had this kind of conversation with someone before and it filled her with nerves.

 

_‘Leave her alone, Tae. She needs more time.’_

 

Gwiboon’s message, while she assumed meant to be as a protective stance to indeed give Minjung a little more space on these topics, she couldn’t help but be empowered by the apparent thought that she wasn’t capable of having something to turn her on.

 

_‘I’ve never been with anyone’_ she replied, _‘so… I guess pretending I’m tied up with someone else touching me gets me off, because… idk just masturbating doesn’t do it for me anymore’_

For a long moment there was no reply and Minjung almost began to regret telling them, until Taemin’s message came through and her heart jumped, stomach exploding with tingles of anticipation.

 

_‘Well, I think that can be arranged ;P’_


	2. Part Two

 

She didn’t even consider sending a message to Sooyoung, to tell her where she’d be that night. Somehow, finally being able to keep something from her nosy sister was exciting and she wanted to maintain the secret for a bit longer.

 

Taemin and Gwiboon walked on either side of her, each of them linking their hands against the small of her back as they led her from the car to their front door. “You’re not going to like kill me, are you?” Minjung asked, mostly as a joke, but hoped she wasn’t in any way right. It had only been a few short months since she’d met them, they could have been grooming her for all she knew.

 

Taemin held back a laugh, fingers up by his mouth as he hid his teeth. “No, of course not!” He exclaimed. “You’re our little angel, Minnie.”

 

“You can leave any time you want. Or say no, or stop, or _anything_.” Gwiboon told her. “ _Any_ time. Understand?”

 

Minjung nodded, smiling to the woman before she turned to take in their home.

 

It was rather quaint, their home. It looked much like a cottage more than anything else but with just the two of them living there it made sense that their home would be small. The exterior was painted white with sky blue accents, dark tiles on the roof and a mahogany front door, as well as a reasonably kept garden at the front with tress tall and dense enough to provide some privacy.

 

Though tentative, she followed the pair to the front door, conscious that they had neighbours who would have probably seen her enter the house – or the garden at the very least – and wondered for a second how many others had come through here for the same reason she was…

 

“You can take your shoes off and leave your bag here.” Gwiboon told her, motioning to the pile of shoes stacked beside the door. Taemin, who had already kicked his shoes off, was already off down the hall towards what Minjung could only assume was a living area. “I’m sorry for the mess, keeping this place clean is nearly impossible.”

 

“It’s fine.” Minjung assured her as she put her backpack on the floor, slipping her feet out of her boots at the same time. Then stumbled, needing the wall to keep her balance.

 

Gwiboon’s eyes were worried as she helped steady her, a hand by her wrist. “Are you nervous, sweetheart? Do you… want to back out? Because you can – ”

 

“No. I don’t.” Minjung interjected. “I… I’m nervous, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want it.”

 

The relief in Gwiboon’s expression spoke volumes as she smiled softly. “Well, we won’t be jumping into it straight away anyway.” She said. “We were thinking that we could eat a little food, maybe watch a movie, talk some more. And then… if you’re still sure, and you’re comfortable then… we can talk a little more about what you’re after and maybe act on it.”

 

Minjung nodded, feeling the pattering of her heart settle at the reassurance.

 

Somehow though, while she was glad it wouldn’t be an instant start, she felt a little disappointed.

 

Still, she followed Gwiboon down the hallway, the woman motioning to doors along the way to give Minjung a brief tour – “this is the bathroom with a joined laundry, a study we never use, our bedroom, the living room and the kitchen” – before she stepped through the door to the living room where Taemin was already running a finger along the DVDs stacked on the shelves of the TV cabinet.

 

Pizza was the food of choice, and Minjung enjoyed the casual atmosphere sitting on one side of the lounge while Gwiboon sat between her and Taemin, all of them eating with their hands and barely remembering to wipe their fingers on serviettes even as the movie Taemin had chosen continued to play.

 

While the movie was more or less filled with mindless action, Minjung watched it diligently, still enjoying the story for the most part. The plot was rather interesting, even with all the unnecessary explosions and a sex scene that made her swallow and cross her legs.

 

Then she glanced to her side and realised that Gwiboon and Taemin had given up on the movie to exchange casual, lazy kisses. A little disgruntled, feeling left out even though there was no concrete agreement for her to be included in these things, Minjung let out a little huff, not even certain she was heard, leaning her chin into a palm and rested the elbow on her knee.

 

There was suddenly a hand on her thigh and Minjung only slightly turned her head before there was a kiss at the corner of her lips and another directly upon her mouth, soft and gentle.

 

“Why did we bother with a movie if it was gonna get to this anyway?” Taemin mumbled on Gwiboon’s other side, making both women chuckle at his annoyed tone.

 

Gwiboon turned to him, her fingers still lightly squeezing Minjung’s bare thigh – now she realised why it may not have been wise to have worn shorts. “Because we’re not animals, Tae.” She stated. “Now give Minnie a kiss so we can finish the movie.” She added, sitting back and giving Taemin’s knee a pat.

 

Though she hadn’t expected him to act so fast, Taemin stood from the lounge and leaned over Minjung, a knee bent beside her, cupping her cheek with a warm palm just as his mouth fell to hers. His kiss was a little rougher, seeking more than sweetness, wanting a deeper connection from her immediately. It was intimidating, but Minjung tried to replicate it, not wanting to disappoint.

 

“I don’t care about the movie anymore.” Taemin mumbled, his mouth barely leaving Minjung’s as he brought another knee up to completely trap the girl against the lounge. “She’s so much more interesting.”

 

Gwiboon sighed in exasperation, shaking her head. “We have all night.”

 

“Yes.” Taemin agreed, settling his behind just slightly on Minjung’s knees, his hands still cupping her cheeks. “All the more reason to get started so we don’t have to rush through things.”

 

It was Minjung that started the next kiss, arching her neck to press her lips against Taemin’s chin, the male angling his head down enough for her to take his mouth. She vaguely heard Gwiboon chuckle beside her, before she was right there, lips and nose just grazing over the skin of her cheek and then her ear, a finger tucking strands of hair out of the way.

 

Minjung’s heart was pounding unbearably hard in her chest, gasping in breaths between Taemin’s eager kisses, gripping onto his shirt with desperate hands. A small part of her mind remembered that Gwiboon was there as well, and while she didn’t want to leave her out – even though the other woman was sucking upon her earlobe with one hand tangled in Minjung’s long hair and the other caressing her thigh – she couldn’t focus enough to do more than she already was.

 

She hoped that with time, she could get used to the adrenaline rush and use it in a more coherent manner. For now though, she’d have to apologise when it was over.

 

Taemin’s hands splayed over her shoulders and squeezed, before he palmed down her arms to guide her hands up to his own shoulders. He pulled out of the kisses briefly, looking straight into her eyes which were half lidded and dazed. “Don’t worry, Minnie.” He whispered, his words accompanied by a hum of agreement from Gwiboon. “We’ll take care of you.”  
  
Minjung nodded, hearing her own heart thumping in her eardrums. She was so nervous, even though it was something she wanted. Though, she realised, perhaps she was simply filled with so much excitement she was confusing it with nerves?   
  
Then, Taemin’s mouth was on hers again, this time urging her lips to part and began to prod and probe with his tongue, seeking to taste more of her. She whined softly, unable to help dragging her hands up into his hair and tugging, earning her an appreciative grunt in return that broke the kiss again, leaving the pair staring at one another, panting for breath.   
  
Gwiboon chuckled beside her, gently tugging some hair to get her attention. “Minnie, how far do you want to go? We never really discussed it properly and I don’t want to push you too far.”  
  
Minjung stared for a long moment, catching her breath and truly thinking about the question. “I want... I want everything I can have tonight. All of it. All of both of you.” She replied, still panting lightly.   
  
Gwiboon’s mouth met hers and Minjung squeaked in surprise before she hummed into the kiss, then whined as Taemin’s lips found a ticklish spot on her neck. He chuckled and then sucked there again, lightly nipping while his hands tugged and pulled at the hem of her tunic. “I’m going to lift it, Minnie, okay?” Taemin muttered, breathing the words against her ear.

 

She hummed to let him know she’d heard and that it was okay, and immediately he was pulling it up, Gwiboon detaching from her as the garment was lifted over her head. Taemin tossed it aside without any further thought, his eyes glazing down her body, the bra she wore – the only one she had that was in anyway good enough to be seen by others in such a situation – was pastel pink with white lace, a little white bow at the centre and Taemin cooed a little at the sight. “ _Aigoo_ , Minnie.” He whispered, teasing the skin just under her breasts, leaning in to kiss her lips that had pouted in retaliation to his words.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Minjung.” Gwiboon whispered, a hand joining Taemin’s on her abdomen, favouring to draw circles over the soft skin of her lower belly while Taemin continued to tease his fingertips against the wire of the bra. Her skin began to bristle with goose bumps.

 

Taemin slowly shifted, moving to settle on her other side, his fingers still driving her crazy in all of the best ways. But she couldn’t take it. Minjung blindly reached behind herself, unhooking the bra easily and allowed Gwiboon to slip it from her arms, tossing the garment to join her tunic – doing so with her eyes closed however, resulted in the bra landing a good metre away from the intended target. Not that anyone cared where it ended up.

 

It was Taemin who touched her breasts first. They were tiny, Minjung was still accepting this fact, but his hands were smaller than some might assume for a man and his palm didn’t quite cover all of one. Gwiboon caressed the other breast, the pair’s arms crossing over Minjung’s torso, lightly flicking the hard nipple with her thumb, then pushed it into her chest, rubbing at it slowly and deliberately. “Such cute and pretty little breasts, Minnie.” Taemin commented, sucking at the nipple Gwiboon was playing with, just enough to drive a sharp gasp from Minjung’s throat. “Hmmm I love the taste of your skin.” He added. “So sweet.”

 

“Thanks?” Minjung muttered, lightly panting her breaths. “I think?”

 

Taemin chuckled and pecked the tip of her nose. “And your gasps, they’re so sexy.”

 

She nodded slowly, trying to catch onto what he was getting at.

 

“So, I think it’s time I try to make you really scream, don’t you think?” He said, climbing off the lounge before she could really fathom what he was doing, only for her heart to truly race as he knelt on the floor in front of her, nimble fingers reaching for and undoing the fastenings on her jean shorts. He only had to wait for a moment before Minjung raised her ass from the lounge so he could pull them from under her and then down her mile-long legs. With the shorts gone – and then his shirt in what felt like a flash of movement – he appraised her legs on his way back up, brushing fingers and lips against the smooth skin, hooking hand under each knee and parting them so he could bring himself between them. She let out a hard breath, watching him as he grinned at her underwear. “You didn’t have a matching pair?”

 

“Shut up.” Minjung mumbled.

 

The male let out an amused hum before he leaned into her, his nose only just touching the mound under the black cotton. He sucked in a breath and Minjung automatically tried to close her legs, a shudder shaking her. “Oh fuck. Gwiboonie, come here.” He insisted, motioning to Gwiboon who had looked down from where she was suckling upon Minjung’s breast. “She smells so good.”

 

Minjung bit down on her bottom lip as Gwiboon released her nipple with a ‘pop’, joining Taemin on the floor, leaning over one of Minjung’s legs to take in her scent. She closed her eyes, humming. “Wow, Minnie.” She whispered, flickering her eyes up to meet the other girl’s, then dragged two fingers over the fabric, right over the damp patch between her legs. Minjung’s thighs clenched around Taemin in response, gasping softly. Gwiboon joined her on the lounge once more, settling beside her and raising her fingers up under Minjung’s nose. “Have you ever tasted yourself? Is that something you’re into?”

 

With a shake of the head, Minjung shut her lips, drawing a line.

 

It didn’t bother Gwiboon at all, the older woman sucking on the two fingers and moaning around them as she let the flavour linger. “Shit Tae, she tastes amazing too.” She commented to the male, who was busy teasing through the little mess of hair just outside of Minjung’s underwear line with just one finger of each hand. Gwiboon then used the sucked fingers to draw circles around one of Minjung’s nipples, returning to suckling on the other.

 

Minjung shuddered and shook, her whole body in overdrive as it tried to take in all of the new sensations. “I-I should h-have shaved down there. Oh god...” She breathed as Taemin hooked his fingers in each side of the underwear, pulling the fabric from her centre just enough for Minjung to feel the cool air he blew onto her sensitive skin.

 

“It’s okay.” Taemin assured her, smiling up at her warmly. He then looked to Gwiboon and reached up to caress her leg. “Gwiboonie, you’re still fully dressed.”

 

Minjung, noting the tone and how Gwiboon immediately began undoing the buttons on her blouse, decided to lend a hand, no matter how much she ended up fumbling around, trying to focus even as Taemin began to draw slow, agonising little circles around her clit on top of her underwear. Eventually getting the blouse undone, Minjung pushed it off Gwiboon’s shoulders and immediately gnawed down on her bottom lip once again. Gwiboon hadn’t worn a bra.

 

No one offered any words to her, but upon meeting Gwiboon’s gaze, she received a small, reassuring nod. Courage building, she reached out with one hand and cupped one of her breasts in her palm. Gwiboon was blessed a bit better than she was. She’d considered her own breasts to be like beestings which was why push-ups had been her best friend since high school. Experimenting, she rolled the nipple with her thumb and felt Gwiboon’s lungs suck in a breath. With her free hand, she pulled Gwiboon in, opening her mouth and tongue out to lick the bud and then closed her lips around it.

 

“Oh _yeeees_ that’s the way.” Gwiboon urged her, a hand in Minjung’s hair as the woman sucked upon her. “That’s my good girl.”

 

With her close enough, Minjung cupped the other breast with her hand, lightly pinching the hardening nipple whenever she sucked particularly hard. Suddenly though, there was a mouth on her as well, but it shocked her enough to make her gasp, forcing her to release Gwiboon’s nipple so fast she’d left a good amount of saliva upon her skin, a string of it down her chin. “Oh god! Oh _shit_!” She cried, Taemin’s tongue lapping up from the damp patch at her very centre up to her clit, all still over the cotton of her underwear.

 

“Careful, Tae.” Gwiboon warned him as she stood from the lounge to undo the zip of her skirt. “She’s still new to this.”

 

Minjung’s gaze fell to Gwiboon’s underwear as she removed the skirt, black and lacy, and far sexier than what she’d worn – or even what she owned. Not to mention that Gwiboon’s figure was so much more desirable than her own. How could either of these two want _her_ to be there? Gwiboon’s waist was perfectly curved, breasts amply shaped, hips the same width as her shoulders. It wasn’t fair.

 

Gwiboon caught Minjung’s stare and frowned a little, reaching out to take Minjung’s hand in her own. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

 

Minjung tried to hide her confusion and lacking self-confidence. “You’re really beautiful, Gwiboon. I… I don’t know what you guys need me here for.” She said, trying to make it a joke.

 

Taemin stopped what he was doing, looking at Minjung in disbelief. “Minnie… You’re needed here plenty.”

 

“Taemin’s right.” Gwiboon agreed, leaning over Minjung to kiss her firmly on the mouth. “And looks aren’t everything, Minjung.”

 

Uncertain of their praise, Minjung stared down at her own chest, hands clenching into fists at her sides.

 

“Hmm, I think I need to enforce to Minjung how delighted I am to have her here.” Taemin commented, looking up to Gwiboon for a moment and then hooked two fingers into the waistband of the cotton to pull it off Minjung’s body. Not caring to remove it completely, he left it to hang off one of her ankles, lifting Minjung’s knees onto his shoulders to dive straight into her.

 

A sharp cry flew from Minjung’s mouth, both hands now clinging to Taemin’s hair, not pulling him off, or pushing him down, but somewhere in the middle.

 

Somewhere between realising that a tongue was better than fingers and that Taemin’s tongue could reach deeper than it should, Gwiboon had left and returned, holding two items that made Minjung’s mind explode with the possibilities. One was a small bullet vibrator connected to a battery pack and the other was a bright pink dildo with a dial on the white handle. “Oh wow…” She muttered, eyeing the devices eagerly.

 

Gwiboon chuckled, sitting down beside Minjung, her own underwear already off. “Do me a favour, sweetheart.” She began, handing over the dildo, licking her lips. “Get this nice and wet for me.”

 

Minjung tentatively did as she was asked, wrapping her mouth around the dildo, doing her best to coat the silicone. Then her gaze met Taemin’s, his fingers at this point deep inside of her, his tongue laving over her clit, his eyes were wide, watching her suck the dildo. A grin formed on her lips and she maintained eye contact with him, kissing the tip of the dildo, licking up the sides of it. Taemin’s response was a low groan, a free hand palming the front of his jeans. Gwiboon chuckled, watching the exchange, rolling two fingers around her own clit, enjoying the action they were providing her.

 

But she needed more than her own touch. Taemin was busy, so he wasn’t able to do it and Minjung, while she was sure to work up to it in time, wasn’t physically capable of doing a satisfying job on her own while Taemin kept her preoccupied. Gwiboon shifted a little closer, drawing Minjung’s attention. “Do you want to make me cum, Minjung?”

 

Minjung’s eyes widened at the question, but she nodded, the dildo still in her mouth, bulging out one of the woman’s cheeks like a chipmunk with a mouth full of nuts. Pun definitely intended. Pleased with the response, Gwiboon tapped her clit, letting the skin lightly smack to draw the girl’s attention there. “Then use the dildo.”

 

Minjung hesitated, but gave the dildo one more suck and lick before she reached down with it, Gwiboon’s own hand joining hers to guide the tip at her vagina, a free hand pulling the G-string aside.

 

“Nice and easy, Minjung. In and out.” Gwiboon instructed, showing Minjung the motions to use, then let go, allowing Minjung to continue on her own. With Minjung busy, Gwiboon turned the vibrator on to a low setting and handed it to Taemin who immediately knew what to do with it. His lips closed around Minjung’s clit, only just lightly sucking on it enough to give her pleasure, he popped the vibrator into her, just tucking it inside her vagina. Minjung gasped, whines escaping with her erratic pants as the vibes tickled and forced her thighs to tremble with an oncoming orgasm.

 

“I-I’m… oh god.” Minjung whimpered, tossing her head back and only just maintaining her motions with the dildo. Gwiboon’s hand joined hers again on the handle of it, switching on the vibrations, lights inside the silicone only just visible when the dildo was completely inside her.

 

Taemin gave her a few more solid sucks and held her steady as her orgasm shook her up, back arching off the lounge and a high pitched cry leaving her mouth. He pulled the vibrator out of her then, giving her clit a few soothing rubs to help her come back down from her climax. “Very good, Minnie. Very good.”

 

It was difficult to catch her breath, chest heaving greatly with each intake and exhale. “But... what about you?” She muttered, noting that as Taemin stood in front of her, the front of his jeans looked particularly strained.

 

“Don’t worry about him.” Gwiboon said, crooking her finger at Taemin to get him to come to her. “You just keep doing what you’re doing down there and I’ll take care of it.”

 

Taemin stood on the lounge, letting Gwiboon do the honours of unfastening his jeans and pulling them down enough to tug his underwear out of the way. Her head turned towards him, and his erect penis was in Gwiboon’s mouth in moments, almost all the way in. Watching in awe, Minjung tried to remember to keep her rhythm, switching hands as she turned her body towards Gwiboon, hooking a leg around one of the other woman’s to hold it apart, getting a better angle of the action at the same time. She even brushed some hair from Gwiboon’s face, tucking it behind her ear and then keeping her hand there, just barely touching Gwiboon’s skin, watching how her cheeks hallowed and the way she moved her head to accept his dick and pleasure it at the same time.

 

Minjung was facing facts, it was something she would learn soon enough, and she didn’t mind it either.

 

Taemin came before Gwiboon did, every drop of his cum being swallowed valiantly, and he chuckled as he admired Gwiboon’s dazed expression, her orgasm not too far off. He retrieved the forgotten bullet vibrator and switched it back on, sitting beside his girlfriend, hand in her hair as he brought the vibrator down onto her clit. Gwiboon gasped with delight. “Oh _fuck_!”

 

Kissing her, Taemin sucked on her bottom lip and then looked to Minjung from the corner of his eye, smiling. “Come on, Minjung, you can fit here too.” He mumbled, licking Gwiboon’s lips with the tip of his tongue.

 

Unsure how that would be possible, she leaned in nonetheless and joined Taemin’s lips at Gwiboon’s, copying how he had sucked on her lip and sighed when Taemin licked both of their mouths at the same time, licking him back on instinct.

 

“Hmm, you learn fast.” Taemin said, kissing Minjung hard on the mouth, letting his teeth catch on her tongue just enough for her to moan.

 

Then, Gwiboon was suddenly silent, breath catching and back arching just as Minjung’s had done, thighs and vagina clenching down as she came, rocking her hips against them as her eyes remained on their joined lips, aroused by the display.

 

Minjung could only follow Taemin’s lead as he turned off the vibrator and tossed it to the floor, doing the same with the dildo. Now that the adrenaline was over, however, she was suddenly realising how tired she was and she collapsed beside Gwiboon, humming when her arm circled her shoulders, pulling her against her, lips kissing her mused hair.

 

Then she realised something. On the TV, the ending credits had just begun to reel and Minjung whined in disappointment. “It’s over…”

 

The other two laughed, Minjung tilting her head in dazed confusion.

 


	3. Part Three

 

She’d fallen asleep between them, their bed large and soft, their warmth around her lulling her into a deep slumber in no time, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and a clean pair of underwear.

 

But she was awakened with a start, her arms suddenly pulled above her head and strapped down. Disorientated, Minjung blearily blinked her eyes open to a dimly lit room – some fairy lights and lanterns casting enough to see but not so bright it hurt to wake to – and whined at being so rudely awakened. “What’s happening?”

 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Minjung turned to the voice, Taemin was lying to her left, a warm smile upon his lips. “You remember what we talked about before? The safe word?” Still unsure about what exactly was going on, but also feeling her heart pounding with anticipation, Minjung nodded. “Remember to use it any time you want to.” Taemin reminded her, a finger tracing a lazy circle on her thigh. “And we’ll stop right away. Okay?”

 

Dazed, Minjung nodded again. “Okay.”

 

Taemin leaned into her, catching her mouth in a lingering kiss. “That’s the way.”

 

There was suddenly another person, familiar hands on her other thigh and trailing a path all the way up her arm, tickling the soft skin. Minjung squirmed, giggling as Gwiboon chuckled in response. “Taemin… isn’t she the cutest thing you’ve ever seen?” She asked.

 

A quiet laugh replied. “Yeah.”

 

Minjung looked between the pair hovering over her, just slightly poking out her tongue to lick her lips. Something about her expression or just the act seemed to excite the pair, Taemin the first to kiss her before Gwiboon took her turn, their hands gentle on her face and down the sides of her neck. She hummed in delight, wanting desperately to grip at their hair, but could only tug on the padded restraints.

 

“Oooh, Minjung… you’re already getting so excited.” Taemin commented, Gwiboon halting in her kiss just as Taemin traced a finger around a hard nipple showing through Minjung’s loose fitting shirt. “Your nipples are so hard.”

 

Gnawing on her lip, Minjung watched his finger and unconsciously pulled her thighs together as the tingling amplified from nothing but her imagination.

 

Before she knew it, the shirt was over her head and pushed up to her hands, her fingers automatically gripping the fabric with the need to hold onto _something_. Each of her lovers set to suckling upon her, their lips pursed and sucking upon her nipples, hands massaging the skin of her breasts. She huffed out breaths, her pupils only dilating further as she watched them.

 

Then, each of their free hands moved down her body, brushing over her heaving belly and skipping over her underwear to caress her thighs, just far enough away from where she wanted them. Her huffs turned to pants and then to whines, pleading wordlessly with them to just get on with it, her hands itching to get moving.

 

Gwiboon let her nipple go with a ‘ _pop_ ’ and smiled at Minjung, only just brushing a finger over the cotton, so close Minjung shuddered and whimpered in need. “You’re still really sensitive, huh?” She asked softly, brushing some hair from Minjung’s face. When the girl nodded, Gwiboon kissed her cheek and then her lips. “Then I guess we’ll just have to move even slower.”

 

Minjung’s mouth fell open, eyes widening.

 

“Shh.” Gwiboon hushed her, breathing the words into her ear. “Trust me. This won’t be a rushed fuck like earlier. Taemin and I know how to take our time to make sure you’re trembling and dripping with need.”

 

The words, the way they were spoken and the very situation she was already in made Minjung’s thighs clench together, hips rising as she let out a particularly loud gasp.

 

Having mercy, Taemin grazed his finger just lightly up the wet patch on her underwear as he withdrew his hand from her leg, kissing her breast and then her mouth before he rolled off the bed, walking in just a pair of tiny boxer shorts to a dresser against the adjacent wall. When he returned he had a handful of various items – including some paint brushes that Minjung wasn’t even sure could be used for sex – and in his other hand was some scarves.

 

“I think our little squirmer needs some extra restraints.” Taemin commented to Gwiboon who nodded in agreement. He handed one of the scarves to her and then proceeded to join her in tying Minjung’s ankles to two of the lower bed posts, her legs just spread enough to access her centre if they needed to, but also in a comfortable fashion. Taemin trailed fingers up her leg, teasing the seam of her underwear on his way back up to her breasts, kneading the mound with his palm.

 

Minjung was suddenly in darkness, fabric covering her eyes and her head lifted as Gwiboon’s hands tied the fabric there, ensuring it wasn’t going to fall down. She whined a little in annoyance, but didn’t utter the safe word.

 

All hands left her, and Minjung could only try to hear what was going on before there was something soft, but bristled gazing her cheeks, one upon each side. An uncontrollable smile grew to her lips and she tried to force the items away by bringing her arms up, but a hand on each of her arms kept them down and she giggled sheepishly as both Taemin and Gwiboon chuckled in adoration.

 

“So cute.” Taemin whispered.

 

The pair continued to tickle her skin – up her arms, lingering at her armpits, swirling designs on her stomach, just barely touching her toes, and all over again – just enough for her to feel it and react, but not so much that she was actually being tickled. How they managed such a thing was beyond her. Then the items were grazing her breasts, so close to her nipples they seemed to harden even further, even before the bristles flicked just barely over the tip of one, Taemin becoming eager to hurry things up.

 

She gasped, her knees trying to come together as her back arched. Breaths tickled her armpits, bristles now dragging back and forth across both nipples, then circling the centre bud teasingly, then brushing back and forth again. Minjung sighed and hummed, trying to enjoy the foreplay, trying to ignore how she felt like she was about to soak through her underwear and their sheets. “Would it be rude to beg you to hurry up?” She asked.

 

Taemin let out a laugh and Gwiboon seemed to be holding back her own laughter as she replied. “Sweetheart, you can beg all you want. The question is; will we take your pleading into account?”

 

Minjung whimpered, but spoke again anyway. “Please. Please just… I don’t know…” She breathed, her mind suddenly empty of requests. “Just do _something_.”

 

“She’s so adorable and needy, Boonie. Can’t we just get on with it?”

 

“Not yet.” Gwiboon told him gently. “But, if you want to get the other brush I can take care of things up here.”

 

For a moment the bristles on her nipples were gone before they returned, the motions no longer mirrored but in the same motions. A third brush moved down her belly, gently ticking her skin, flicking into her belly button, then over her underwear. Using one hand to hold her thigh open a little further, Taemin brushed the skin just around the inner seam of her underwear, and then dragged it down the centre. The sudden touch caused her back to rise from the bed, a sharp gasp escaping her. Taemin chuckled and pushed her back down onto her bed, his hand now upon her lower belly just above her underwear. He continued to brush up and down the wet patch on her underwear, circling her clit now and again before continuing the same motion.

 

“Oh god… oh, please Taemin. _Please_.” Minjung panted, tossing her head back against the pillow. “Please just fuck me already!”

 

Her initial response was silence, but then Taemin stopped altogether making her whimper in frustration. Taemin was grumbling, giving up on the slow pace they’d been exhibiting. This time, it seemed like Gwiboon had decided to let it drop as well.

 

“Minjung.” Gwiboon said, suddenly gaining all of Minjung’s attention. “Taemin is gonna have sex with you. Is that okay?”

 

Minjung huffed, smiling. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

 

A playful kiss to her nose later and Minjung realised that Gwiboon was still checking in on her, making sure she wasn’t uncomfortable in anyway.

 

“You know, Gwiboon, I’ve never licked a clit before…” Minjung muttered, licking her lips in a way she hoped looked like she was being seductive. “Can I give it a try?”

 

Gwiboon chuckled. “Another time, little sweet.” She said, tapping Minjung’s nose and then brushing her fingers across her cheek. “This is about _you_ right now.”

 

“Tomorrow then.” Minjung insisted.

 

“She’s an eager one.” Taemin said, his hands untying the restraints on Minjung’s ankles. “I suggest agreeing now, Boonie.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Gwiboon conceded. “If we have time.”

 

Pleased, Minjung leaned up, trying to get a kiss, and received a brief one before Gwiboon occupied herself with rubbing and licking Minjung’s pert nipples. She sighed, legs relaxing upon the bed, giving Taemin the perfect opportunity to slide her underwear off. Her heartrate picked up, anticipation building as his fingers gently coaxed into her vagina, making sure she was ready for him. Other than the previous actions in the living room, Minjung had never engaged in any actual _sex_ before, so the thought of Taemin entering her, actually having sex with her, was as nerve-wracking as it was unbelievably exciting.

 

Kneeling between her legs, her thighs raised upon his, Taemin pressed his penis against her opening, carefully beginning to push in. Minjung didn’t mean to suck in a breath, but the way he felt already was incredible. She was stinging all over, a sharp pain sparking through her, the stretch surprising her. But she didn’t hate it. It wasn’t so overwhelming that she didn’t still feel like every nerve in her body was ready to explode from the pleasure.

 

Before she knew it he was all the way in, his hips touching the back of her thighs. “Minjung…” He whispered, his thumbs running soothing circles against her hip bones. “Don’t forget to breathe.”

 

At his words, she let out the air she’d been holding in, gasping it back in several times. “I’m okay.” She said. “I am, so please don’t stop.”

 

“You heard her, Taem.” Gwiboon muttered, one of her hands reaching down to rub two fingers upon Minjung’s throbbing clit.

 

Minjung cried out, hips rising from Taemin so he had to tug her back down before he could begin pushing into her. Gasps and whimpered cries continued to flood from Minjung’s mouth as the pair pleasured her, rocking her hips to Taemin’s rhythm even as Gwiboon kept suckling her nipples in turn, fingers still circling her clit.

 

It felt like forever, Taemin’s pace slow and calculated, Gwiboon’s touch so soft, that Minjung felt her orgasm approaching so lazily it felt like it would take forever. “Oh god, oh god, oh _god_!” She gasped, her words almost a squeak. “I’m close, I’m so close, please, don’t stop!”

 

Her pleads didn’t go unnoticed, the pair increasing their pace until Minjung came, her throat hitching around whatever sound her lungs wanted to produce, her back arched completely off the bed, her toes curling into the sheets. Taemin pulled out from her as they both helped her to relax upon the bed again, Minjung’s breaths shaky and shallow.

 

“Don’t leave the condom on the floor, Taemin.” Gwiboon warned him as Taemin climbed off the bed and rushed to the bathroom. She then removed Minjung’s blindfold and the restraints on her wrists, chuckling to herself as she ran a hand up and down Minjung’s waist. “He’s so polite.” She explained. “Trying to finish himself off without you knowing.”

 

Minjung curled into Gwiboon with a weary nod, her breathing only just beginning to even out when Taemin joined them, sliding in behind Minjung . “Thank you…” She whispered, falling asleep soon after.

 


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is a fic i've posted before on tumblr, but i love it so much i had to share it here (which explains posting all four parts at once ;;;;...). please enjoy the last part!! and be sure to tell me what you think~ ;P

 

“I’m so sore…” Minjung muttered, sitting down on one of the breakfast bar stools, her hair a mess of waves on the top of her head – a rushed bun she always tied it into when she hadn’t showered yet. “Why do I hurt?”

 

“Your body is adjusting.” Gwiboon explained, a spatula in her hand as she ensured the eggs and bacon wouldn’t burn. “You can have a shower after breakfast, you’ll feel better.”

 

Minjung only nodded, resting her chin upon her palms as she watched the pair move around the kitchen. They showed no signs of the previous night, other than dishevelled hair and deep bruises in places where lips and teeth had tugged on the skin. She figured her skin wasn’t much better and self-consciously brought her hands to her neck and shoulders to feel for any sore spots.

 

There was a chuckle as Taemin approached her, carrying plates to set down on the breakfast bar. “Looking for hickeys?” He asked, a twinkle in his eye that told her he was up to no good.

 

“Yes, but I don’t want any.” Minjung told him, sticking her tongue out.

 

He only gave her a swift kiss in reply and went to collect glasses from a cupboard, a jug of pre-made juice from the fridge following. Taemin poured her a glass and urged her to try it, insisting it wasn’t poisoned.

 

“Wow…” Minjung muttered, her tongue dancing with the flavours of fresh fruit.

 

“Gwiboon is obsessed with making delicious, healthy juices. Smoothies too.” Taemin announced, grinning as Gwiboon complained about the way he spoke. “Hey, it’s not a _bad_ thing to be obsessed with.”

 

“Yeah. You could be doing drugs or something.” Minjung chimed in, giggling when Taemin burst into laughter.

 

Breakfast continued without much fuss, though Taemin and Gwiboon continued to tease one another, Minjung admiring the way they still looked at one another so softly even though they bickered in such a way. Taemin also insisted on feeding Minjung over and over again, cutting up egg, bacon, French toast and even fruits to hover in front of her lips.

 

“I take it this isn’t an opportunity you get often?” Minjung asked just before she accepted a mouthful of egg.

 

Gwiboon answered for Taemin, the male stuffing his face once more. “He’s the youngest in our group of friends, so yeah, he doesn’t usually get to feed someone else food. I hope you don’t mind indulging him until the novelty wears off.”

 

Minjung shook her head. “I don’t mind.”

 

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

 

“When do you have to go home, Minnie?” Taemin asked, walking her to the bathroom, getting her a towel.

 

“I promised my parents I’d be home for dinner, so I guess before then?” She asked, not even wanting to leave. Already she felt like she simply _belonged_ there. Even without the sex involved, Taemin and Gwiboon had welcomed her into their relationship as if she’d been there from the start, had tucked her into bed the night before, cuddled her as she slept, kissed her good morning and had made her breakfast. Leaving them just didn’t feel right. “I wish I could stay for longer though.” She told him.

 

Taemin kissed her. “Yeah, so do I.”

 

Minjung was half way through her shower when the door suddenly opened and she covered herself on instinct, gasping in surprise. “Oh, Gwiboon.” She muttered, relaxing moments after.

 

“Would you mind if I joined you?” Gwiboon asked, looking sheepish as she began undressing.

 

“Not at all.” Minjung replied, watching as the other woman stripped off her clothing. Perhaps she was too excitable, but Minjung just wanted to get her hands on her right then and there. She held back though, not wanting to cross any boundaries and also trying to show some self-control. It’s not like she hadn’t been in bed with this woman all night long as it was.

 

“Do you mind if I use your shampoo?” Minjung asked, hesitantly reaching for the bottle situated in a rack hanging from the shower head.

 

“Of course not, sweetheart.” Gwiboon replied, slipping into the shower and taking the bottle first. “Let me.”

 

Minjung felt a shiver wash over her as she lowered her head and waited until gentle fingers ran through her hair, spreading suds of vanilla over her head.

 

“So, did you actually tell anyone where you would be?” Gwiboon asked. “Not that I imagine you may gave straight out stated what you would be up to or anything.”

 

“Ha!” Minjung laughed, eyes scrunched shut to avoid getting suds in them. “My parents would die if they knew about any of this…” She said, a fact Gwiboon already knew. “And no, I didn’t tell anyone. Well… I told my friend Eunsook the address, just in case.”

 

Gwiboon was nodding as Minjug washed the suds from her hair. “I’m glad to hear it. You should always make sure someone knows where you are, especially when you’re meeting with strangers.”

 

Wiping her eyes, Minjung looked straight into Gwiboon’s, frowning as she delivered her words with finality. “I wasn’t meeting with strangers. I’ve been talking to you guys for weeks now and I… I mean I don’t know about _love_ yet but I consider you two very close to me… It’s because I couldn’t tell if it was one-sided or not that I took the precaution of telling my friend.”

 

Gwiboon cupped Minjung’s face, pressing her mouth firmly against hers. “It’s not one-sided, sweetheart.”

 

A blush warmed Minjung’s cheeks, the younger woman turning so Gwiboon could take her turn under the water. “Let me wash your hair now.” She insisted, changing the subject.

 

Minjung proceeded to wash Gwiboon’s hair, unashambly pressing her chest against Gwiboon’s in her excuse to get closer. The action earned her deep, lingering kisses as Gwiboon indulged in Minjung’s eager spirit.

 

They were still standing under the running water when Minjung remembered the promise Gwiboon had made her the previous night. No longer caring about showing self-control, she reached down Gwiboon’s belly and slid a finger between her legs. Gwiboon let out a moan. “Hang on there, sweetheart. Let’s do that on a non-slippery surface.”

 

They continued kissing as they dried off, barely doing a good job before they stumbled out of the bathroom and straight onto the bed. Taemin, who had been playing on his phone, shifted out of their way with amused laughter. He put his phone aside though, sitting back to watch the free entertainment.

 

Gwiboon lay upon her back, kneading Minjung’s breasts as Minjung straddled her, eagerly kissing the older woman without any shame. Hair wet and hanging in strands, Minjung tried to push it out of her way – her action didn’t work and her hair continued to create a damp curtain from her head to the sheets – not wanting to lose the connection she had with Gwiboon at that moment.

 

She didn’t want to wait though, her curiosity burning, kissing down Gwiboon’s body until she was facing the woman’s centre. Using fingers first, she pulled the lips apart and explored with her thumbs, nudging the round clit, feeling how the muscles all around tensed at the touch. Adrenaline fuelling her, Minjung plunged in, licking the clit first before using her tongue to suck the bud into her mouth, suckling upon it without any hesitation. Gwiboon gasped, stunned by the sudden pleasure, a hand gripping at Minjung’s hair. Minjung hummed around her, taking in the scent of Gwiboon’s musk and the vanilla soap they’d used, and then tried to replicate the way Taemin had licked her the previous day, teasing with flicks of her tongue and then pressing firmly, sucking with lips, trying to push her tongue into Gwiboon’s depths.

 

Gwiboon came shortly after Minjung had pushed in two fingers, thighs trembling around Minjung’s head, fluid pooling upon the girl’s hand. Curious, she licked it up, glancing up at Gwiboon with wide eyes, still amazed by what she’d just done.

 

“Was I okay?” Minjung asked, voice quiet.

 

She was pulled into a kiss, Gwiboon sitting up in a flurry to pull her in. Humming, Minjung took that as her answer and allowed herself to be rolled onto the bed, kisses growing deep and then light as one of Gwiboon’s fingers probed into her vagina, thumb rolling her clit.

 

Minjung jolted, her hips jutting into the touch, mouth falling open, allowing Gwiboon’s teeth to grab her bottom lip and tug it. Once Gwiboon’s teeth released her, Minjung glanced to Taemin, remembering that he was still present. He’d pulled his penis from his shorts, stroking himself leisurely as he continued to voyeur their display. She giggled, meeting his gaze. “I’m trying your dick next, Taem.” She vowed, licking her lips and feeling her chest tighten at the way his mouth fell open with a pleasured groan.

 

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

 

Minjung kissed each of them in turn, letting lips linger as long as she could before she stepped out of the car. Home, now that she was there, didn’t feel like it anymore.

 

“Remember, Minnie. We have a date on Tuesday night.” Taemin reminded her, poking his head out of the car window. “And if you’re not there we’ll be upset.” He said with a pout and a sad expression.

 

Chuckling, Minjung leaned down to kiss his pout. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

She stood on the sidewalk and waved as they drove off, watching the car until it was out of sight. Somehow, she wished it would just come back then and there, take her back to the life they had to offer. Instead, all she could do was go back into her house and continue as if the last twenty-four hours hadn’t happened.

 

“You’re finally back…” Sooyoung commented, glancing over her shoulder from the living room as Minjung slipped off her boots. “You were gone for a whole day… Finally got that boyfriend, huh?” She quizzed, grinning widely with a wink.

 

Minjung couldn’t help the smile that rose upon her lips. “Kind of.”

 


End file.
